


One Word Prompts from Tumblr

by BasicallySnakespere



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Word Prompts, Pigeons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallySnakespere/pseuds/BasicallySnakespere
Summary: a collection of short stories based off of one word prompts from Tumblr
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 16





	1. Bunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bunnies

Patton giggled, the bunny’s soft fur tickling his fingers. 

“Janus, love, you should take off your gloves! They’re so soft!” Janus smiled at Patton, the smile softening his face. The sun made his scales shine like gold. “I promise I won’t tell anyone, if you’re worried.” He knew how insecure Janus felt about having his gloves off. Janus shook his head, and sat down beside Patton, pulling his gloves off, and reaching out a hand to one of the bunnies. It had been Roman’s idea to make the petting zoo, but Patton had been the one to invite Deceit. 

The bunny pressed its nose into Janus’s hand, and he gasped a little. It was soft. He giggled, and Patton thought it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. 

“It is really soft,” Janus reached up and cupped Patton’s face with his bare hand, pressing a kiss to his nose. “But I think I like you better.”


	2. Gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gloves

“Happy birthday Janny!” Patton shoved a box into Janus’s hands, grinning at his best friend. It was Janus’s birthday, and Patton was gonna make sure it was the best one ever! Six was a big deal after all, and now Janus was finally catching up to him, and they were the same age again! 

“Thanks Patty!!” Janus tore through the wrapping paper, and gasped, his eyes shinning. “They’re so cool!” It was a pair of bright yellow gloves, and when Janus picked them up, they were so soft. “I love them! You’re the best Patton!” He lunged forward and hugged Patton tightly. “This is the best birthday ever!!” 

Fifteen years later, and Janus still had those gloves. He rubbed them idly, reminiscing. They were too small for him now, had been for many years, but he couldn’t bring himself to get rid of them. He gently wrapped them in tissue paper and set them at the top of the box. He tapped it closed and carried it down the stairs, setting it in the back of Patton’s truck. 

“You almost ready to go dear?” Patton popped out of the house, carrying the final box.

“All done! This is so exciting Janny! We’re finally moving in together! This is going to be amazing!” Patton bounced up and down after setting the box in the back with the others. Janus pressed a kiss to his face and picked him up, swinging him around. 

“Let’s get going then! Our new life together awaits.” He set Patton down, giving him another kiss before letting him go. Fifteen years later, and Janus regretted nothing.


	3. What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what 
> 
> TW for this chapter: major character death, blood, injuries, (non graphic) please let me know if I missed anything!

“Patton,” Janus began, “what are you doing?” He backed up, holding his hands up defensively. The moral side kept his head down, his fists clenched at his sides. “Patton, love, what’s wrong?”

“You lied to me.” He lifted his head, and Janus gasped. Patton’s eyes were flooded with tears, and there was a bruise blooming across his cheek. “You promised everything would be okay. Why isn’t it okay?” He lurched forward, and almost fell, but Janus rushed forward and caught him, lowering Patton into his lap as he sat down. Patton gasped in pain, and it was only then that Janus noticed the red soaking Patton’s shirt.

“Patton, stay with me! What happened? Patton? PATTON!” Janus felt the tears leaving his eyes, but he couldn’t care less. Patton kept gasping, shuddering, and Janus had no idea what to do. He took a deep breath, and Patton whispered a single word.

“Roman…” the breath left him, and Patton fell still. Janus felt so much, but he felt numb. He heard screaming, and wasn’t sure who it could be. It was him. He sobbed, his heart shattering to pieces. He smoothed out Patton’s face, and he looked almost… peaceful. 

Janus stood up, the grief and pain giving way to fury. He was going to kill Roman for what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was only a matter of time before I got to the angst


	4. Pigeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pigeon

Roman snorted, the scene in front of him to ridiculous to process. 

“So how exactly did you get covered in peanut butter and birdseed again?” Janus glared at him, and waved his arms, shooing away the pigeons that wouldn’t leave him alone. 

“I told you, Virgil and Patton wanted to make birdfeeders. We looked up the instructions online, and next thing I know I’m in a park being attacked by these FUCKING PIGEONS!” He practically screamed the last words, waving his arms like a maniac.

“Oh dearest, this is why you aren’t allowed in the kitchen.” Roman braved the pigeons to give his boyfriend a kiss on the nose. “Let’s get you cleaned up. Outside. With the hose, you aren’t going in the house that filthy.”


	5. Ok Karen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok Karen

Janus rolled his eyes. Why were PTO meetings always so frustrating. Well, he knew exactly why. Fucking Karen. Everytime she had some sort of complaint against him or one of his boys. This time she was having a meltdown over Virgil wearing his new dress to school.

“Boys shouldn’t be allowed to wear girl’s clothes, its completely inappropriate, not to mention it might give them inappropriate ideas! They’re going to make other kids think they’re gay and that’s completely absurd and awful!” Janus had to roll his eyes at that. When would she learn that her homophobia wasn’t interesting or endearing, it was just annoying. 

He opened his mouth to snark at her, but a gentle hand on his wrist stopped him. He looked at Patton, and the look in his eyes made him close his mouth. It was gentle and loving, but also we don’t need to give her the satisfaction of making a scene.

He rolled his eyes, but only hid his smile a little bit. He loved his husband so much. Who cared what Karen thought. He decided right then and there, they were going out for ice cream later, and taking their boys. The twins would love it, and Virgil would get another chance to show off his adorable dress.


	6. No, I don't miss you, I will never miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, I don't miss you, I will never miss you
> 
> TW for this chapter: screaming, major character death, suicide, intrusive thoughts, breakup, unhealthy relationship, please let me know if I missed anything!

“No, I don’t miss you! I’m never going to miss you Remus!” He felt something inside him shatter at that, probably his heart. He could have sworn he heard a breaking sound. But Virgil didn’t seem to hear it. “You hurt me Remus, and I’m done letting you!” With that, Virgil threw his black hoodie, the one Remus had made for him, to the ground at Remus’s feet. He turned and left, slamming the door behind him. Remus flinched at the sound.

He felt himself crumple to the ground, but he wasn’t quite sure when he started crying. Thoughts swarmed his mind, and he screamed, clawing at his hair, trying to make it all stop, it hurt, and he needed Virgil, Virgil could always help, but Virgil was gone, and he wasn’t coming back. That was the thought that did it for him. He wasn’t coming back. Without Virgil, what point was there? 

He climbed out his window and stood on the edge, overlooking the subconscious. He would just fade away, and no one would miss him. Not Roman, not Janus, not Thomas, and definitely not Virgil. They’d probably be happier with him gone. He heard the door creak open, and a soft “Remus?” break the silence his sobs had left. Janus. At least he wouldn’t be alone in his last moments. The last thing he heard was Janus’s horrified scream, echoing in his ears. Huh. Maybe he would be missed. Too late now, he thought. Then, darkness filled his mind.


End file.
